Wally's Mandorla
by Sassbrat
Summary: JLU Flash is pulled into the Speed Force dragging Shayera with him. The Two find themselves in the Young Justice world where Flash reveals a secret to Shayera. He really is the original Kid Flash that died years before in the Arctic. When The Young Justice team and League find out that there friend is alive, will they let him go again when Flash and Shayera find a way home?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER BASED ONA PROMPT FROM LIVE JOURNAL. THE PROMPT IS THE BRAIN CHILD OF **pitac89**. UPDATES WILL BE WHEN EVER I FEEL LIKE IT AS I HAVE OTHER STORIES TO WORK ON SO RANDOM AT MOST. **

**WHAT WORLD IN JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED IN AND WHAT WORLD IS YOUNG JUSTICE IN? THANKS.**

AN: THIS TAKES PLACE DURING **DIVIDED WE FALL**

Chapter 1

Shayera grabbed a hold of Flash's hand in trying to pull him out of the vortex that threatened to take her friend away from her.

"Wally, don't let go of my hand!" The former HawkGirl yelled as she felt herself be pulled into the swirling portal of light. Shayera wasn't going to let go of her speedster friend no matter what.

"Shay, you have to let go or you'll be sucked into the Speed Force too." Wally's distorted voice was heard.

"I don't care Wally. I am not letting go of you." Shayera replied as she slipped further and further into the portal of light that Wally called The Speed Force. Flash hadn't given up on her when she betrayed the League and was the first one to welcome her back when she rejoined. So Shayera wasn't about to give up on her little brother. She was willing to die with Flash who had said many times that he hated to be alone.

By the time the other Founders of The Justice League managed to get to Shayera and Flash, it was too late as Shayera had slipped into the Portal of light.

"FLASH, SHAYERA!" Green Lantern yelled as he watched his best friend and former lover disappear into thin air.

Superman turned to Martian Manhunter in hopes that he could sense the Speedster and Thangarian. The Man of Steel got his answer when he saw The Martian shake his head in sadness.

Wonder Woman let out a scream in anger and sadness at the lost of her two teammates even though she wasn't close to Shayera since the betrayal but she was still a teammate. Flash was the little brother that she had never had and always made her smile.

Batman remained impassive but you could tell that he was upset by what had happened. Flash was really the only one of the League that Batman saw as a friend and the only one that could put up with him when he was having a bad time. It was like Flash knew what he was thinking and how to calm him down. Batman had also noticed that Flash seemed to know the League when he had met the rest of the Founders and other members. He never could figure that out.

Superman felt like killing Luthor but knew that wasn't what Flash would want as that would make him into Justice Lord Superman and would be dishonoring Flash and Shayera's memories. The one thing that Superman would make sure that would happen would be that Luthor would pay dearly for his crimes that was witnessed by dozens of people and Amanda Waller who would help the League put Luthor away for a long time

Green Lantern also wanted to yell and kill Luthor but he wouldn't as that would go against everything he stood for. Luthor would pay for what he had done to Shayera and Flash. Green Lantern would make sure of that.

Martian Manhunter was having a hard time control his emotions as he was sadden by the deaths of his friends but felt the emotions coming from the other Founders. Flash was a good friend and one that didn't shy away from J'onn when he first revealed his true form. It was like Flash knew what he really looked like before meeting him, but that was not possible.

As the five remaining Founders mourned that death of two of their friends, Flash And Shayera found themselves plunging out of the Speed Force in a cold area that felt like the Arctic.

Flash was the first to fall out of the Speed Force and landed with a groan of pain while Shayera landed a few feet away from him.

Shayera wasted no time in getting to her little brother who was nothing but skin and bones which The Thangarian knew wasn't a good thing.

"Flash, can you hear me?" Shayera asked as she held her little brother in her arms unaware of the people behind her until she heard someone talking.

"Where did they come from?" A male voice said as he saw a Thangarian who looked a LOT like HawkWoman with out the costume and a speedster that looked like Barry when he was in his Flash costume.

"According to the scanners it seems that they just came out of thin air." Another male voice said as he noticed the condition of the speedster that wore a costume just like him was nothing but skin and bone and made a move to look his look alike over.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Shayera yelled as she saw an older Flash look alike rush towards her Flash who was out cold with exhaustion. She would be damned if she let a Justice Lord hurt her brother which is what she thought was happening. That she and Wally had been sent to another reality that was just like the Justice Lords.

"Miss, please, he needs help and fast. I've had a situation where I ended up in a similar position and I know that he needs help. I promise you that if anything happens to him you may do what you want to me." The Other Flash told Shayera as she held on to her Flash.

Shayera could tell just by the way the Other Flash had talked to her that he was telling the truth but she was afraid that he was a Justice Lord. But she knew if Wally didn't get medical attention, he would die. A Whimper from Wally made her make her choice.

Shayera turned Wally over to the other Flash with a glare that meant that she would take up his offer if anything happened to Wally.

The other male who was dark skinned and had gills helped Shayera up and with a hand on her forearm in case she tries something which the guy didn't think would happen as he had seen that she was just concerned about her speedster friend.

"Don't you have teleporters?" Shayera asked as she was sat down in a chair with restraints but she didn't mind at all as long as they were taking care of Wally.

"No, we don't but the Bioshop will get us to the WatchTower in less than a minute." A green Skined red-haired woman told Shayera who knew that the girl was a Martian.

"I hope so." Shayera said with worry in her voice.

As soon the the Bioship docked in the WatchTower, Shayera watched as her little brother was taken to the med bay. She started to follow but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The Thangarian turned around to see a slightly lighter colored Batman looking at her.

"Your friend will be fine. I need to ask you some questions about how you arrived here as you have to be from an alternate reality." Batman told the Hawkwoman look-alike. Batman studied the Thangarian in front of him. She as very much like Hawkwoman but there was something in the eyes that made him think that something had happened from where ever she and the speedster that was getting medical attention were from.

"Okay." Shayera replied as she followed the Batman of the reality she was in. It was then that she knew that the Justice League she had met were not Justice Lords based on the way Batman had talked to her.

_Next chapter Shayera finds out just how much she didn't know about her little brother when Wally reveals a secret._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime. Please.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. REMEMBER THAT YOU DO NOT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO LEAVE A REVIEW. THANKS.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME IN THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES. THANK YOU TO THE ONE REVIEWER WHO GAVE ME THE NEW TITLE FOR THIS STORY. **

Chapter 2

Batman stared at the Thangarian wrapped in a blanket and drinking a cup of hot tea that was sitting across from him. Other than a few bruises and a mild case of hypothermia the winged woman was alright. The Dark Knight could see that the Thangarian was more worried about the speedster that was dressed in a Flash outfit.

"Look, how long are you going to keep me here? I have to check on my friend!" Shayera somewhat growled out. She knew that the League of where ever she was in were just being careful as her League would do the same thing if two people appeared out of no where.

"Your friend is being taken care by the best Doctors we have." Batman replied.

Shayera shot Batman a look. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you. A few years ago where I came from, we had evil counterparts of the Founders minus Flash called The Justice Lords trick us into thinking that they were good." Shayera told Batman as she explained what had happened involving the Justice Lords and how they came to be and what they did.

"I can see why you don't trust us at the moment but I can assure you that nothing will happen to your friend." Batman told Shayera who was still looking at him.

"Tell me that with out the cowl on Bruce." Shayera replied as she saw the look of shock on Batman's face.

"I know who almost everyone is in the League. I found out who your counterpart was by mistake." Shayera told the bat themed hero as she remembered the Thangarian Invasion. That was the day that he found out the identities of her fellow founders other than John and Martian Manhunter.

Batman could tell that there was more to what the Hawkwoman look alike was saying but also could tell that she was telling the truth about finding out about his secret identity. Batman did something that he was not know for doing. He removed his cowl so that Shayera was facing Bruce Wayne.

Shayera looked at the blue eyed Bruce Wayne who repeated what he told Shayera would never happen to her teammate. The Thangarian looked at the Billionaire with a steely glare.

"Like I told the guy that looked like my friend when he took Flash from me. If you lie to me about anything, I promise you will regret it." Shayera told the bat themed hero as he had put his cowl back on.

Batman knew just from what the Thangarian in front of him had said in her tone of voice that she meant business. It also told the Dark Knight that he was dealing with someone that may look like HawkWoman but her persona was completely different. This Shayera was more battle harden and suffered from something in her past.

Batman opened his mouth to say something when heard from his communicator in his ear that the Flash look alike was awake and screaming bloody murder for his companion.

"Your friend is awake and screaming for you." Batman replied in his monotone voice.

Shayera was up out of her seat in a instant followed by Batman. There was no way that Batman was going to allow anyone, be they a hero or villain to walk around the WatchTower with out anyone escorting them.

Batman was shocked at how fast the Thangarian was walking towards the Medbay. The Dark knight could tell that Shayera wanted to fly but was being respectful to everyone around her.

Shayera knew that she was being followed by the Batman of this world who in her option was not a grumpy as her world's Batman. In fact, the Batman following her was a heck of a lot nicer and in her option had feelings.

Flash who had just woken up was screaming for Shayera. He had no idea where he was at nor where his friend was. Flash's mind kept going back to the Justice Lords situation.

"Sir, you need to calm down!" One of the medical personal told Flash as he tried to calm the speedster who was out of danger from dying thank to the quick thinking of Dr. Mid-Night who had treated all the speedsters in the League and knew that the red spandex clad young man was in danger of dying of hypothermia if warm liquids were not introduced to his body soon and from severe starvation due to running at very fast speeds.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Flash yelled as he fought the medical staff as they tried to restrain him as nice as they could. "Where is my friend? What have you done to her?"

"Flash, I'm okay!" Shayera came into the room and ran straight for her little brother and hugged him. She was so glad that Wally was okay.

Flash wrapped his arms around Shayera and just held her close. "Oh Thank God. I thought that we were dealing with another Justice Lords event." Flash replied with a shudder as he thought about what had happened to Shayera with the Justice Lords had tricked them. He couldn't bare to think of Shayera being hurt like that again.

"We're not in a situation like the what happened with the Justice Lords. Believe me when I say this that the Batman here actually has some emotions." Shayera told Flash as she tightened her arms around the Speedster afraid that he was going to disappear like he did a day ago.

"Batman showing emotions?! That's a good one." Flash replied but let out a gasp as he saw the Batman that was in the doorway of the Medbay room. It just wasn't possible.

Batman noticed the look that the Flash look alike had on his face when he first saw him. It was a look of know who you were, as if this Flash knew him.

"As much I don't mind this little reunion, I need for everyone to leave the room. The Thangarian can stay." Dr. Mid-Night said as he got a glare that rivaled the BatGlare from Shayera.

"Good, because there is no way that I am leaving Flash when I almost lost him less than a day ago." Shayera growled out. Flash was her little brother and there was no way she was going leave his side not even under the threat of death. Flash was the first one to accept her back into the League after the Invasion and always tried to get everyone to talk to her. She owed it to Flash to protect him.

Everyone left the room inculding Batman who would be doing some research on the Thangarian and Speedster that had appeared in the same spot 5 years after Kid Flash had died saving the World. There was also the matter that this Flash seemed to recognize him.

Once everyone was gone including the medical staff, Dr. Mid-Night did something that a Doctor was supposed to do to a patient. The doctor smacked Flash up side the head really hard.

Shayera growled at the Doctor as he hit Flash and was about to attack Mid-Night but Flash put a hand on Shayera's forearm to stop her.

"How did you know?" Flash asked the medical superhero as he stopped his big sister figure from tearing Dr. Mid-Night apart.

"Please Wally, I've treated your wounds more times than I could count when you were a teenager. I knew the second I saw you smile and the way you acted when we would not bring Miss Shayera to you." The blind Superhero pointed out.

"How do you now his name?" Shayera once again growled out as she continued to glare at the Doctor.

"You've never told your teammates?"

"No, I haven't. But I guess that's now good time." Flash replied as he looked at Shayera who had a confused look on her face.

"Shay, there is something that no one knows about me, save for Batman." Flash told his teammate who he loved as a sister.

"Start talking Flash." Shayera said as she glared at her little brother.

"Shay, this may be hard to take in but the Reality that we are in at the moment is the Reality that I came from and died for when I was 21." Flash said as he began to explain everything. He explain about how he became Kid Flash, to becoming a part of the Covert Ops team of the Justice League to becoming best friends with the Nightwing and Speedy of his home Reality. Wally explain that his uncle was the one that taught him how to control his speed. Wally explained to Shayera about Bart coming from a enslaved future to prevent the human race from being enslaved by The Reach. Wally told Shayera about Artemis and their relationship up until his death in the Arctic 5 years ago when he was 21.

"I planed on going back into retirement after the The Reach were taken care of, so I handed my title of Kid Flash over to Bart who I knew would be a great hero. But like you know that life isn't always fair." Flash said with a sad look on his face. "The Reach had managed to his one of it's disruptor in the Arctic and by the time we found the device, it was to late to use the device that would stop it. So my uncle and cousin used there speed to try and stop the disruptor from destroying Earth. Even at their top speed, they wouldn't be able to stop it. So without thinking I raced to the Arctic to help them out. It turns out that I was to slow do to my powers not being the same as my uncle's but my uncle was about to a father and my cousin deserved a life where he wasn't a slave. The energy being released needed some place to go, so it sought out the slowest person it could find which turned out to be me. My uncle tried to slow down but I knew what would happen if he did that. So I told him that it was too late to do anything and to tell my family and friends that I would miss them and loved them. I 'ceased' in this Reality and somehow ended up in the Reality where I became a Founder of the Justice League." Wally explained as best he could.

"So let me get this straight. You've died so to speak once already for going to slow in the Reality that you were born in but almost died by being sucked into the Speed Force by going to fast." Shayera said more to herself.

Wally rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah. I learned to run at the speed of light or faster a year after I arrived in your Reality. I never could when I was here. Maybe it had something to do with not having anything to hold me back and that I was the only speedster." Wally replied.

Shayera looked at the young speedster with a sad smile. She know knew why Wally was always nice to her after she was banished from her home world. Wally would have never been able to return home to his home Reality. In a way she and him were in the same situation of not being able to return home ever.

"Oh, Wally." The Thangarian cried out as she hugged the daylights out of Wally.

A cough was heard from behind the two. All three heroes turned to see Batman glaring at the two visitors. Wally let out a very loud groan as he knew that Batman, the man that he saw as a uncle was going to demand a explanation about what was going on. Something that Wally was not looking forward to at all.

_Next chapter, YJBatman and Wally talk about what happened and what Wally has done while a certain young speedster overhears that the cousin who raised him is alive._

_**Ideas for chapters are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDRERFUL. THANK YOU.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. I AM SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. WORK HAS BEENCRAZY AND FOR THE TIME BEING I GOT EXTRA DAYS, SO EXPECT UPDATES TO BE FEW FOR A WHILE.**

**ALSO IF I HAVE USED ANYBODY'S IDEAS OR THEMES FROM ANOTHER STORY. I AM SORRY. IF YOU WOULD LIKE CREDIT FOR THE THEMES PLEAST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT. THANKS.**

**AN: JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THIS WILL NOT BE A SPITFIRE. I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF WHO I AM GOING TO PAIR WALLY UP WITH YET BUT IT WILL NOT BE ARTEMIS. THEY WILL HOWEVER STILL BE FRIENDS.**

Chapter 3

Batman stood in the doorway of the medical room where the much younger Flash and non armored Shayera were in. He had just over heard what the young Flash say that he was from another Reality and that he was Wally West. The same Wally that had died 5 years ago in the Arctic saving the world and allowing Barry to see his children and for Bart to have a life other than being a slave.

"Start talking!" Batman growled out as he shot the speedster in the medical bed a bat-glare which he knew probably wouldn't work on the speedster if he was who the Dark Knight thought he was.

Dr. Mid-Night left the room to make sure that he wasn't interfering with the reunion that he knew was going to result in yelling and lots of glaring from Batman.

Wally groaned as he started taking. "When I 'ceased' in this Reality I was sent to another Reality where that League had never formed yet." Wally told the man that he thought of as a uncle. The Batman that he had grown up with was so much more nicer so to speak than the Batman of the League he founded. Wally started to explained everything that had happened in the 5 years since he had 'died' so to speak.

Batman listened as he was sure that the Flash in front of him was really Wally. It was amazing that the young speedster was alive and doing well from what he was told.

"So let me get this straight, you helped create the Justice League of the Reality that you had just come from and almost died again?" Batman asked knowing that answer.

"Yeah, I must be a magnet for dying." Wally joked only to get smack upside the head by Shayera and a nasty bat-glare from Batman.

"Don't you even dare joke about something like that." Shayera growled out as she smacked her little brother once again upside the head.

"I agree with your friend on that Wally. Everyone was devastated that you were gone. To joke about something like that is not becoming of you." Batman pointed out as he continued to glare at Wally who was looking sheepish at what he had just said about being a magnet for dying.

"Sorry, I forgot where I was at." Wally replied with a sad smile.

"That's alright Wally. I just don't want you to joke about something like dying." Shayera told her speedster friend that she loved like a brother with all her heart.

The next few minutes were used for Wally to explain more to Shayera and Batman just had happened to him when he died the first time.

Batman listened to what was said. The only thing he could think of that had happened is this 'Speed Force' that was the source of any speedster's powers could have sent Wally to a place that he was needed and that place was the world he had just come from.

"I know it's weird but believe me when I found out that I was in a world where speedsters didn't exist, I was scared to death. I didn't know what I was going to do. But after a few hours of freaking out, I thought about what my mentor would do and did just that. I created a profile of me both as Wally West and as Flash who did protect Central City from the Rogues which are almost that same as the Rogues I grew of with." Wally told his friends.

"So you created your own profile that we read when your identity was revealed to the League?" Shayera asked shocked that everything she knew about Flash could be a lie.

"Nothing that you read was fake. It was just elaborated to fit into your world's ideals of a superhero." Wally explained with a goofy grin only to get smacked again by Shayera. "Do you like slapping me upside the head or something?" Wally asked as he rubbed his head. Man, did Shayera hit hard, much like Artemis did.

"Only when you do something stupid." The Thangarian pointed out with a rare grin.

Batman watched the display of strange affection take place. It had seem that Wally although he had grown in the 5 years since Batman had seen him but at the same time still kept his playful attitude. Batman supposed that the growing up may had been caused by Wally being forced into another Reality that was nothing like the world that he came from and being a founder of the Justice League.

"One thing that we must discuss is what we are going to do with you now that you are here when and please do not take this in offense, you are supposed to be dead." Batman pointed out.

"I really don't know what we are going to do?" Flash replied. He really wanted to let his family and friends know that he was alive.

"Why don't just let everyone know that you are alive? It would be easier that way." Shayera pointed out as she could see the look in Wally's face that he really wanted to let everyone know that he was alive.

Before Batman could say anything about that idea, a blur of red and yellow came through the door. Shayera was in a defensive position just in case of an attack as the blur headed towards Wally.

Wally let out a groan as the blur latched onto him and started hugging the daylights out of him. Shayera grew concerned but got out of her defensive position as she realized that Wally was hugging what the blur was. The blur turned out to be a teenager with reddish-brown hair and green eyes.

"KID FLASH!" Batman yelled. He was hoping to keep the fact that Wally was alive away from the younger speedster a little bit longer.

"It's really you!" The red and yellow blur that was now know as Kid Flash yelled out as he still was hugging his cousin who had raised him.

"It's me, Bart." Wally replied as he continued to hug his cousin who he knew felt that it was his fault that he 'died'.

"Jeez, Wally, I am sorry for everything. If I had told everyone from the beginning why I came back into the past, you wouldn't have died." Bart cried out as tears streamed down his face. It was quiet obvious that Bart was upset at what had happened to his cousin 5 years ago.

"Bart, listen to me. You did what you thought was best. I would have done the same thing. In fact, I did do the same thing. When I was teleported to another version of Earth, I didn't tell the rest of the heroes that I was from another Reality when the Justice League of the other Reality was formed. In fact, Shayera would have never found if she hadn't been sucked into the Speed Force with me." Wally told his younger cousin as he shot Shayera a sorry look.

Shayera understood what Wally was saying. After the Justice Lords situation everyone had been on their toes about parallel Realities. Wally must have thought about telling the founders the truth about him but didn't after the Justice Lords happened for fear of what would happen.

Bart seemed to calmed down after what Wally had said and let go of him. The grandson of Barry Allen was glad that the main parental figure in his life was alive.

"Kid Flash, you do realize that you must keep the fact that Wally is alive for the time being." Batman pointed out as she shot the young speedster a bat-glare.

Bart nodded his head. He never could understand how Wally was immune to the Bat-glare.

"However, keeping the fact that Wally is alive won't be forever as I am sure your grandfather will find out in the near future." Batman told Bart whose face went from sad to happy faster than you could blink.

"Cool, thanks Batman." Bart replied as he sped out of the room.

"And now you have met my 1st cousin once removed." Wally told his winged friend with a smile.

"Is it just me or does your cousin sound a lot like Gear?" Shayera asked as she noted the similarity in the voices of the speedster that was just in the room and the best friend of Static who was a genius.

"My thoughts exactly. Imagine my shock when I first heard Gear speak. I thought I was hearing Bart again." Wally replied.

"Care to explain." Batman asked.

Wally began explain to one of his uncle figures just who Gear was and what he did for the League.

After explaining for a few minutes, Batman had Dr. Mid-Night come back in and make sure Flash was alright.

"He still needs some rest and his body needs to recover from losing fat and weight that he could ill afford to lose. As for Miss Shayera, nothing that a good night's rest won't cure." The Doctor replied.

"I'm staying in the same room with him and if you stay no, so help me Doctor or not, I'll find something to hit you with." Shayera replied with a look in her eyes that showed she meant what she said.

The Doctor looked at Batman who nodded his head.

"I'll have another red brought in." Mid-Night said as he walked out the door.

"We will discuss this again when you are feeling better and that goes for both of you." Batman said as he walked out the door leaving behind his 'nephew' in good hands. The Dark Knight was bound and determine to find out just who the newcomer version of Shayera was as he knew that she was hiding something. But for now he would let her and Wally rest as they both needed it.

_Next chapter is about the Earth 16 heroes talking about their guests._

_**Ideas are welcome for what could be talked about next chapter.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME. THANKS.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. WHAT I HAD PLANED FOR THIS CHAPTER WAS LOST WHEN I HAD ANOTHER BREAKDOWN. SO I THINK THAT THIS CHAPTER IS OKAY.**

Chapter 4

Shayera watched her little brother sleep as if he hadn't sleep in years. The Thangarian also saw that Wally was more relaxed, maybe it had something to do with the idea that he was back in his birth Reality with his family.

It was true that Shayera felt a little upset that Wally hadn't told her anything about who he was and were he really was from but than again she didn't tell the League that she was a spy for the Thangarian army.

The winged Warrior watched her young friend sleep for a few more moments before she got off the bed, watched over to where Wally was sleeping and pulled the covers over his body before heading to the door. Batman had told her that she had was free to walk a few of the halls to stretch her wings if needed.

Shayera looked over to Wally's bed one last time making sure that he was safe before she opened the door and headed out into the halls making sure that she wouldn't come across anyone. During her walk Shayera came to the cafeteria which Batman had said was okay to go in. Shayera looked around to see that no one was in the room before entering it to get some food for her and Wally.

As Shayera was getting something to eat, she heard some people talking in the other room. Shayera heard them talking about her and Wally. One of them sounded like her. So Shayera put the food down and headed to the wall and put her ear to the wall to listen.

"So what do we know about out guests?" The voice of someone that had a Spanish accent that reminded Shayera of the current Blue Beetle only younger asked.

"From what I know Blue is that they are from another Reality and that the Flash that our Flash helped is not him." A voice that sounded a lot like Nightwing only once again slightly younger was heard.

"What I want to know is just who this other HawkWoman is and what she is doing here with the other Flash?" Shayera heard her counterpart asked. Of course Shayera knew that her counterpart would be curious about her.

"Why don't we ask her as she's on the other side of the wall." A voice that Shayera knew as Superman's said.

Shayera let out a groan before she found herself facing several members of her current Reality's Justice League and members of what Shayera thought were members of Young Justice, Wally's original team.

"Wait, is she even allowed to speak to us?" A teenager that Shayera thought looked a lot like Superman only younger asked.

"I am. Batman told me that I could answer a few of your questions." Shayera replied with a smile.

HawkWoman was the first to speak after a few moments of silence. "What is your world like? I can tell just by looking at you that this Reality and yours are very different." The armored Warrior asked.

"My Reality is very different and I am very different than you." Shayera told her counterpart and started telling them what she thought she could tell the other heroes. Shayera knew that her everyone was going to ask her why she wasn't wearing her Thangarian uniform or armor.

"You really are different than me. I would never take off my armor. But something happened to cause you to do that." HawkWoman replied with a sincere look on her face.

"In my Reality, the Thangarians tried to destroy Earth to build a space bridge. I was sent ahead as a spy to gain the trust of the People of Earth. I was unaware of what my people were planning on doing as I was told that Earth would be use a stop for Thangarian ships in the war. But I found out that wasn't that case. So I helped the Earth and in the end I was branded a traitor and would never be allowed to see Thangar again for fear of death. The Justice League which at the time only had 7 members set up a trail to decide if I should remain in the League. I didn't wait for the verdict as I resigned from the League. Out of all the members, Flash was really the only one that was said to see me go and hugged me. Some time later, I rejoined the League after finding out that I was never kicked out of the League. When I rejoined, Flash tried his best to get everyone to at least be civil with me but that didn't work out to well but in time I did which to this day I can't figure out how managed to gain the respect back of my fellow Leaguers. I know that most of the League will never truly trust me and I don't blame them. After the invasion, I swore to never wear my mask again as Hawkgirl was gone and only Shayera Hol remained." Shayera told everyone. She could tell by their faces that they were shocked at what was just said.

"Wow. Here I'm a hero of my people along with my husband Katar. But I can see your point of not wearing the Mask again. You wanted to forget what you did and by distancing yourself from who you once were is what you can do." Hawkwoman said.

"So with your Flash, what is he to you?" Nightwing asked as he had seen the way their Thangarian guest was acting when she and the other Flash were found in the Arctic. She was very protective of him to the point that Barry had been threaten .

"Flash is my little brother. Like I said he voted to keep me in the League and tried to get everyone to talk to me. He also tried to befriend me when we first met despite I told my self that I was not going to make friends with anyone. But there was just something about Flash that made you want to be friends with him." Shayera answered.

Shayera continued to answer the questions that she was asked which were just what her Reality was like. She knew that they wanted to ask more but they didn't and Shayera thought that it was out of respect for Wally who was still recovering in the medbay. The former Hawkgirl couldn't blame everyone for asking questions as she would have probably done the same thing in their situation.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard coming from the med bay. Shayera knew that scream anywhere and in a speed that could rival speedsters headed to the med bay. When she arrived she saw Wally tossing and turning. Wasting no time. Shayera ran right to Wally and just held him in his arms. She didn't know what the nightmare was about but knew that Wally had them from time to time, usually when he was under a lot stress and almost dying _again _was certainly going to give you nightmares.

Shayera didn't see the others in the hall way when she started to talk. "Shh, Wally, it's going to be okay. Your safe and nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." Shayera whispered to her younger brother as he started to calm down and stop vibrating. "Shh, shh, shh. Just take a deep breath."

Wally did what he was told and his breathing returned to normal. Instead of letting go of Shayera, he tighten his grip on her much like she did when she grabbed him to pull him out of the Speed Force.

Shayera in her part didn't let go of Wally and tightened her grip on him. This was was everyone who came rushing to see who was screaming saw. They saw a member of a race that was not known for showing compassion do just that.

Barry dressed as Flash came to see what was going on when he heard the scream. The blond speedster was shocked to see the younger Flash out of his superhero costume being held by HawkWoman's counterpart who less than a day go had threaten him with body harm if he hurt her friend hold the other Flash in a gentle embrace.

But that was not what shocked Barry more. It was who the other Flash looked like that shocked him even more. Barry was looking at a spiting image of his late Nephew. The first thing that came to Barry's mind was that he was looking at his nephew's counterpart until he saw a unique scar on the young speedster's left arm. The scar was shape like a lighting bolt. The scar also looked like it had been made before the young speedster had gotten his powers.

Barry's mind thought back to when his nephew was about 7 and decided to get a tattoo. Wally being a genius even at 7 made a tattoo machine based on what he saw on TV. The 7 year old than got some ink and started to do the tattoo of a lighting bolt only to find out later that he didn't get a tattoo but a scar as he didn't do something right. Let's just say that Wally's parents and he were not happy.

It wasn't the scar that got Barry's mind working but where the scar was at. It was in the same spot at his nephew's was. Then there was the feeling he got when he went to help the other Flash. It was like Barry knew him. Then it clicked to the speedster. He wasn't looking at his nephew's counterpart but actually his nephew who he had thought was dead for the past 5 years. Wally was alive.

_Next chapter, Barry deals with the fact that his Nephew is alive while Artemis comes to the WatchTower and finds out about the guests._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT THANKS.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND IDEAS. I AM SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP BUT LIFE GOT IN THE WAY. LIKE I SAID THIS WILL NOT BE A **_**SPITFIRE **_**STORY AS I HAVE IDEAS FOR WHO WALLY WILL BE PAIRED WITH LATER. ALSO JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT ARTEMIS AND WALLY WILL COME TO THE TERMS OF WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM IN THE LATER CHAPTERS.**

Chapter 5

Barry watched as the HawkWoman look alike was doing her best to calm down the young man that the blond speedster was sure was his Nephew but was not having any luck. Barry knew that you couldn't use sedatives on a Speedster as it wouldn't work do to their metabolism.

Wally continued to scream bloody murder as Shayera held him close to let him know that she was there for him. She wasn't going to let go of him just like she didn't when Wally was in the Speed Force.

Barry took was going to take a chance with what he was about to do but he had to help his nephew who was like a son to him. The blond walked over to the bed where Wally was in and placed a hand on his shoulder all the while ignoring the look that The HawkWoman look alike was giving him.

"Wally, it's alright. Nothing is going to happen to you or your friend. You're safe now." Barry told his nephew in the same voice he used on his twins when they had a nightmare. Barry had also used that voice on Wally when he was younger and a teenager after a mission.

Shayera looked that the blond coming to the conclusion that this was Wally's uncle and the Flash of this Reality. If anyone could help Wally with what was going on, it would be the man that trained Wally and was a father to him.

Barry saw the look that he was given and knew that it was okay for him to go ahead and do what he needed to do. All the while Shayera refused to give up her hold on Wally.

"Wally, listen to me. You are safe. Shayera is safe. No one is going to hurt you I promise you that just I promised you when I took you in and raised you as my own when we found out about what your father was doing to you." Barry told his nephew as he tried to help stop the massive vibrating that Wally was doing.

Barry's words seemed to work as Wally slowly started to stop vibrating in Shayera's arms. Instead he started sobbing in the Thangarian's arms. Shayera just tighten her hold on her little brother as she sobbed his eye out.

An hour and much crying later, Wally had calmed down and fallen back to sleep in Shayera's arms. Shayera looked over to the blond that was shooing everyone out of the med bay.

"How did you know what that would work?" Shayera asked as she climbed into the bed that Wally was sleeping in.

"Because I've done it before when he was a kid and teenager." Barry replied knowing that he would have to explain more to his teammate's counterpart. Barry figured that Wally didn't tell many people that he was from another Reality. They would have thought he was crazy and lock him up. "When Wally was about 4 or 5, his father started to beat him when he was drunk. It took almost a year before my wife which is his aunt and I could get custody of Wally. During the first year we had him, Wally would have these horrible nightmares with screams that could wake the dead. I did what you just saw but normally I'm the one that's holding him. Wally would also have nightmares when he was in his teens and I did the same thing. Heck, I do the same thing to my twins when they have a nightmare."

"You're not afraid to show your softer side which I think is a good thing and I see where Wally got his persona from." Shayera told Barry.

Barry smiled at the compliment. He could that this Shayera wasn't used to giving them out. Barry also wondered just what was the Reality the his nephew had been in like.

"A lot different that this one." Shayera said knowing what the blond in front of her was thinking. "For starters, the team Young Justice doesn't exist and neither do many of the members. I mean some of them exist but are on a team that has no ties to the League called The Titans."

"So Wally told you about where he was from?"

"A few hours ago he did. I really can't blame him for not telling us that he was from another Reality as a few years ago we met the evil versions of ourselves. They called themselves the Justice Lords and ruled over the Earth like they ruled the place." Shayera told the older speedster.

"I refuse to believe that Wally would do something like that." Barry pointed out.

Shayera let out a sigh. "Flash, our counterparts became the Justice Lords because of Wally's counterpart being killed by Lex Luthor. The Lords lost their sense of honor and Superman killed Luthor who had become president in cold blood. Even Batman started to kill those he felt were a threat to their twisted way of Justice." Shayera replied.

Barry looked in shock at the words that the Thangarian had just said. The Founders of the Justice League had gone evil because of the death of Wally's counterpart.

"In my Reality, Luthor bonded with Brainic to become sort of super genius. The hybrid was able to take the founders out and was about to kill Wally when he escaped from Luthor's grasp and sped off. We thought that he was going to somewhere safe when saw a red streak running so fast that you couldn't tell it was Flash. Flash went so fast that he went around the world 5 times in a second. He was able to remove the Brainic armor but using his speed caused Wally to vanish into thin air. Superman in his rage almost killed Luthor but didn't for some reason. J'onn told us that Wally was still alive. I reached around trying to find him and I did. He wanted to leave us as he said that the Speed Force was a paradise. Wally had done so much for me and I wasn't going to let him go even if I was pulled in, which is what happened. I don't regret what I did." Shayera told Barry who was listening to her every word.

"Man, I never would have thought that something like that could happen to Wally." Barry said with a sigh as he petted his nephew's head. Jeez, how long had it been since he had done that.

"So did my team. I'll be truthful when I say that myself and the other founders became protective of Wally after the Justice Lords situation. We knew that sometimes we had become suffocating to Wally but I think he knew that we were just scared that the League was going to lose him. After the invasion, Wally told a year off and just stayed in Central City taking on the Rogues. During that year, all of us were scared that something was going to happen to him with out the League's protection." Shayera told the blond speedster.

"I know the feeling. When Wally retired after the death of AquaGirl, I grew scared at what would happen to him. I guess I can be somewhat overprotective as my wife says that I am of my Twins but Wally is not just my nephew, he's my son as well." Barry replied glad that there was someone that cared about his Nephew. Although Barry could tell that there was something more about Shayera and Wally.

Suddenly the door to the room opened causing the two heroes to turn around to see a female around the age of Wally with blond hair wearing a tiger like mask and a black and orange body suit.

"What the heck is going on? I just come back from mission to find out that we had visitors and Nightwing told me that one of them was a look alike of Wally." The blond woman asked as she looked at Barry than to Shayera than she let out a gasp as she turned to attention to Wally who was still out cold in the bed.

"Oh my God!"

"Artemis, before you start to freak out, let me explain." Barry said as he began explain everything that was going. He told her everything that had happened in the last day and a half.

To say that she was shocked was an understatemant, Artemis was overwhelmed at the moment. Wally was alive. The red head that saw past her family was alive and from she was told was doing well as a founder of an another Reality.

"I can't believe this. All these years and now I find out that he been alive." Artemis said as she sat down in a chair before she fell down.

"You must be Artemis?" Shayera asked as she looked at the blond that Wally had told her about when Wally was asked a year ago if he had a girlfriend. All Wally told the League was that he did have someone that he did love a long time ago. Shayera figured that it was this girl and the Thangarian could see why Wally had spoke so much of her. The woman in front of her was very much a warrior and very pretty. But it was her eyes that told you that she had a past.

"Yes, I am." Artemis replied with a smile. The HawkWoman look alike was a little bit younger than the one she knew.

"Wally has told me so much about you." Shayera replied with a smile of her own.

"Really? What did he tell you?" Artemis asked as she looked at the body of someone that she loved along time ago.

"He said that you were one of the best things that had ever happened in his life. He told me that you were a pretty good fighter but had some demons. What they were he didn't tell us. But I could see why he spoke so highly of you." Shayera answered.

Artemis smiled once again. It seemed that Wally may still be in love with her. How was the archer going to tell Wally that it had been 5 years and that she had fallen in love with another?

"Perhaps we could talk when Wally is awake and feeling better as he is still suffering from his incident with the Speed Force." Barry said from out of nowhere as he knew what Artemis was thinking as the speedster was the one that had intorduced Artemis to her current boyfriend two years after Wally had died so to speak.

"I think that would be a good idea." Shayera said noticing the tension in the room. She knew that from what Wally had told her a little over a year ago that he did love someone but it didn't work out. Now Shayera knew the reason why Wally who was one of the sweetest, kindest and loveable humans she had ever met relationship had never worked. Wally didn't have a choice as he had never really had a chance with Artemis as he had died before anything could have happened.

Artemis nodded her head before she gave one last look at her former lover before leaving the room. Things were going to get heated when Wally woke up. The female archer just prayed that Wally would under stand why she did what she did and that he would forgive her.

_Next Chapter Wally wakes up and talks to Artemis about many things._

_**Ideas are needed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANK YOU**_


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I AM SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT. WORK HAD PICKED UP AND I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK BIG TIME. I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WHICH WILL BE BASED ON WHAT SEVERAL MEMBERS OF THE LEAGUE AND TEAM THINK NOW THAT THEY KNOW THAT WALLY IS ALIVE. **

**LIKE I SAID IN AN PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THIS WILL _NOT_ BE A SPITFIRE AS THIS CHAPTER WILL LET YOU KNOW THAT. BUT WALLY WILL BE PAIRED WITH SOMEONE.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO WISH EVERYONE A MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, A WONDERFUL KWANZAA AND A SAFE RAMADAN AND A SAFE NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE. **

Chapter 6

Wally woke up to a splitting headache and the sound of slight snoring coming from his left. The speedster turned his head in the direction of the snoring to see Shayera curled up beside him. The speedster smiled at the sight of his good friend who had accepted him even after finding out that he was from another Reality.

The red head didn't remember much about what had happened the previous night other then hearing his uncle's voice trying to calm him down after he had an nightmare about what had happened 5 years ago.

"I see that you are awake Kid." A voice that Wally knew from his childhood and would never forget. A voice that soothed him through many a nightmares when he was young and a teenager.

Wally turned in the direction of the voice and smiled as he saw someone that he thought we would never see again. Barry Allen was standing in the doorway with a tray of food in his hands a huge smile.

"Uncle Barry!" Wally yelled softly as to not wake Shayera.

"Hey Kid, long time no see." The blond said with a smile on his face. The older speedster walked into the room with the tray and placed the tray of food on a table to Wally's right since the left was occupied by Shayera who had not moved from her spot of holding Wally.

Wally looked at the food and gently reached for a piece of toast while trying not to wake Shayera. He ate the toast in a flash to coin a phrase.

"Wally, you've been asleep for over two days. The Docs think that your little episode was caused by what happened in the Reality that you've been in for the past 5 years. Based on what your friend told us and what we saw when J'onn went into her mind with her permission 18 hours ago, we think that your body tuned into this Speed Force and caused you to relive memories that you had buried over time." Barry explained as he remembered the episode that had happen 2 days ago.

"I'm not surprised as this was the second time that I've been in the Speed Force. The first was when I 'died' here 5 years ago and woke up in my new Reality." Wally's replied as he started to eat some of his breakfast.

"I never thought that I would ever see you again." Barry told his nephew as he walked over to the red head and placed a hand on top his head. The blond was so glad that his nephew was alive but was worried about the fact that Wally had a life in another Reality and would want to return to the other Reality but Barry could understand if his nephew did return to the other Reality. Wally was a founder of the Justice League and loved by a lot of heroes.

At the sound of the door opening, Wally and Barry turned their heads to see Artemis dressed in normal day clothes come in. The female archer looked at Wally and them looked at Shayera out of the corner of her eye. She could see how happy the Thangarian was and how much Wally meant to her.

"Hey Artemis." Wally said with a smile. He was dreading telling her that he had moved on.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk cause if Shayera is anything like HawkWoman than nothing is going to wake her up." Barry tole the two with a smile on his face before he left the room.

Artemis took seat by the side of the bed and just looked at Wally. She was having a hard time trying to tell someone that she had loved that she had another boyfriend. She didn't want to hurt Wally's feelings but she knew that she had to tell him sometime.

"Artemis, I'm glad to see you again and that you are doing great." Wally told the archer that he loved at one time. "But this is going to be hard for me to tell you so please don't interrupt me until I'm finished." Wally asked Artemis who nodded her head.

"When I went through the Zeta-tubes to the Arctic to help Uncle Barry and Bart, I had a feeling that I may not be coming back but I knew that I had to help them. I don't regret what I did and never will. The only thing I regret is leaving you alone for these 5 years. I loved you Artemis but 5 years away from home can change you. I moved on about 2 years after I arrived in my current Reality and I had a feeling that you may have done so as well." Wally said as he paused for a moment. "Artemis, what I am trying to say is that I still care about you as a teammate but the love I had for you is gone. If you have moved on then that is alright with me as you deserve to be happy with someone you love." Wally told his former girlfriend.

Artemis walked up to Wally and placed a hand on the red head's shoulder. "Thank you Wally. I loved you too and wanted to keep your memory alive but I just couldn't. Three years after you left, I met someone who was a hero. He knew about how much I cared about you and never tried to push a relationship on me. We just stayed friend and teammates until about 18 months ago I began to realized that I had feelings for him like I had for you. I didn't want get into a relationship without telling you. So I went to your memorial in the Watchtower and talked to you and told you everything. For some reason I felt that you would be okay with me moving on but the first month and half all we did was go out for dinner. Then one day, I felt like that I got a message from you saying that you wanted me to move on and I did. Oh Wally, if I had known that you were alive I would have never moved on." Artemis told the speedster who just smiled at her.

"Artemis, you have nothing to be sorry for. I think I did tell you to move on cause around the time you said you got a message from me telling you to move on, I had a weird dream telling you that you deserved to be happy and you do." Wally told the blond with a smile as he felt Shayera move by his side but didn't wake up.

Artemis looked at Wally with a smile. She was glad that he wasn't upset with her for moving on. Now all she had to do was tell Wally who her knew boyfriend was and see how he would take it and wondered if her current boyfriend was alive in Wally's new home.

"So who's the new boyfriend?" Wally asked with a smile on his face.

"His name is Kyle Rayner. He's part of the Green Lantern Corps. A bit cocky when he got his powers but he changed over time. He has a little bit of your persona but not much. He was willing to wait until he was sure that it was okay to ask me to go out of a date. He's very respectful." Artemis told the speedster.

Wally let out a groan. Of all the people that Artemis had to fall in love with, it had to be Kyle who really wasn't a bad guy but was just a little cocky in both Realities as it seemed but had a good heart.

"I take it you know who he is?" Artemis asked seeing the look of Wally's face.

"Yeah I do. Well at least the Kyle Rayner of my Reality. He's a good guy but slightly cocky but would give his life for anyone." Wally replied.

"That is so true." Artemis chuckled.

The two former lovers looked at each other for a few moments before Artemis got up off the chair and headed for the door. Before she left the room. She turned her head towards Wally and smiled. "I glad that you have accepted my choices in life. Also I'm glad that you were able live your dreams by being apart of the League." Artemis told Wally who smiled as he watched Artemis leave the room.

During the entire talk, Shayera had not woken up or at least that was what Wally had thought. During most of the conversation, Shayera had faked sleep and listened to Wally and his former girlfriend talk. Part of Shayera was sad the Wally had moved on as from what she could tell about the girl called Artemis was that Wally really did love Artemis with all his heart. But Wally didn't know if he would ever be able to return to his home Reality. But also Shayera could tell that he wasn't upset that Artemis had moved on and found herself another love. Shayera felt sad that Wally didn't have anyone to love do to what he did for a living in both his superhero and civilian lives. Wally didn't want to be in a relationship as to not get anyone hurt.

Shayera thought about what she could do to help her little brother live the life he deserve.

_Next chapter Nightwing freaks out that his best friend is alive and goes to talk to him to beg for forgiveness that he hopes Wally will forgive him._

_**Ideas are really needed for the next chapter on how Nightwing should feel about his best friend.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME. REMEMBER THAT YOU DO NOT NEED A ACCOUNT TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**_


End file.
